This invention relates to a drive system for a movable crossover box for pickup trucks and the like which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,647. While the crossover box of the ""647 patent can be moved manually, and locked in various positions, the manual movement of the box is sometimes difficult by reason of the box being loaded very heavily.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a drive system for a movable crossover box that is electrically powered and which is economical of manufacture, and convenient to use.
A drive system for a movable crossover box includes a pair of pulleys located at the rearward side ends of the truck body; a pair of pulleys mounted at each of the upper front corners of the truck body, with a continuous strand of cable threaded around the pulleys so as to create an upper strand portion and a lower strand portion. A drive winch is operatively secured to the cable and is adapted to rotate in opposite directions at the selection of the operator so as to move the cable in one direction or the other. The crossover box is mounted for longitudinal movement on the upper portion of the truck body in accordance with the ""647 patent, and the box is affixed to one strand portion of the cable whereupon the box can be moved longitudinally forwardly or rearwardly on the truck body depending on the direction that the winch moves the cable.
The forwardly pairs of pulleys are laterally adjustable so as to accommodate truck bodies of different widths.